


Ham Ham Fun Time

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: giftfic for a friend. Phichit plays with his pet hamsters.





	Ham Ham Fun Time

~ Ham Ham Fun Time ~

The hamster squeaked and tried to wriggle out of Phichit's hand.

"Shh, shh, hold still," Phichit said, petting the hamster's head in an attempt to calm the tiny animal down. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look at all your little friends. You don't want to be the only one who doesn't look cute like them, right? So just hold still for a few minutes while I..."

The hamster gave another indignant squeak as the human tied a little hat to its head.

"Ahhhh," Phichit sighed as he released his pet to be with the other dressed-up hamsters. It had taken him over an hour to wrangle them all into the little prince and princess costumes he'd made for them. "You're all so cute~!"

He took a few moments to admire the results of his labor. And then his phone was in front of his face as he started taking pictures to post on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Imgur, and Reddit.

~end~


End file.
